Glee: Tell Me More
by marcalus
Summary: As a new term begins at McKinley high, the glee club can't avoid drama, relationships and the inevitable slushie. Do the new members have wheat it takes to lead the New Directions to another nationals victory?
1. Chapter 1

_Title:__ Glee: Tell Me More__  
__Author:__marcalus__  
__Fandom:__Glee/The Glee Project__  
__Rating:__R – I haven't completely decided yet, but there may well be some smut later on.__  
__Disclaimer: __I don't know or own any of these people/characters, nor will I ever (unfortunately). This is just a bit of light-hearted fiction and any resemblances to real life events are purely coincidental. _

_A HUUUGE thank you to my beta reader, __L.M. Avalon. I really appreciate your help and advice._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

''Isn't this kinda dangerous?'' Shanna asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

Lily Mae, whose arm was hooked around Shanna's waist, cackled loudly. ''Of course it is!''

Aylin grinned innocently as she pulled some car keys out of her bag. ''How are you gonna get home if I don't give you a lift? It's dark, and we're miles away from anything.''

Shanna sighed. This fun night out with the girls had turned into a disaster. Firstly, they had gotten lost looking for a small venue on the outskirts of town; then Nellie, her best friend, had not turned up; and then to top it all off, she was about to get a lift home with a bunch of girls who were barely under the legal sober limit to drive.

''Shotgun!'' Lily called, barging Dani and Taryn out of the way before opening the passenger seat door and climbing into Aylin's car.

Dani and Taryn collapsed in the backseat with an explosion of laughter.

''Are you coming?'' Aylin pushed as she opened the driver's door. ''I will go without you if you don't hurry up.''

Shanna sighed. ''Fiiiine.'' She got into the remaining seat in the back and pulled her seatbelt on.

* * *

''Oh my God, that guy was checking out your arse all night, Taryn!'' Dani shrieked.

''No way, he was all over Aylin,'' Taryn replied, reapplying her eye shadow.

''I'm taken,'' Aylin spoke simply, concentrating on the road ahead.

''We won't tell Charlie if you don't.'' Dani grinned enthusiastically, raising her eyebrows. Aylin gave a wicked laugh in response.

The car was silent for awhile before Taryn broke the silence. ''Ugh. I don't feel too well.'' Shanna looked to her friend, wondering how much she had drunk.

Again, an awkward silence spread throughout the car. Lily Mae reached for Aylin's phone. ''What are you doing?'' Aylin asked.

''Nothing, just texting someone,'' Lily teased.

''Who?'' Aylin seemed pretty serious now.

''Charlie.'' Lily chuckled, trying to push her friend's patience.

Aylin sighed in frustration. ''What are you saying?''

''Just that you were getting close to a guy this evening,'' Lily replied, trying to act innocent.

Aylin looked forward at the road for a moment before leaning toward Lily to get her phone back. ''You dare send that, and I swear you will wish you weren't born!'' Aylin continued to reach unsuccessfully for her phone, not noticing that the car was slowly drifting onto the wrong side of the road.

* * *

Aylin opened her eyes. Her head hurt so much and her vision was blurred. She tried to focus on her surroundings, but it took several moments to adjust. She was still in her car, but the only light was coming from an overhead street lamp. Aylin finally focussed on the dashboard. It was uneven and looked cracked. The front window was smashed, and she noticed that there was a lot of shattered glass and debris spread throughout the front of her car. Finally, she noticed Lily Mae lying with her head on Aylin's lap. She looked into the back, and Shanna and Dani were resting against the side of the car. Finally, she noticed Taryn, who was lying between the two front seats, draped over Lily's stomach. Aylin noticed a dark liquid seeping from the side of Taryn's face. Blood. Aylin looked around panicked and noticed more blood. All of her friends were covered in blood. Her own hands were bleeding. Aylin's body was suddenly plagued by pain as she realised what had happened. They had crashed.

Aylin screamed with the realisation. She felt sick even looking at her friends lying helplessly around her. She continued screaming as she began to hear sirens approaching. She tried opening her door, but it was wedged closed. A blue light began to illuminate the ruins of her car and cast eerie shadows across the faces of her friends who were still lying draped over each other.

She didn't know when she stopped screaming, but Aylin remembered voices and people surrounding her. She remembered small snippets of the conversations; words of reassurance, stupid helpless questions and explanations of what was going to happen. Aylin closed her eyes and for the first time that night, fell totally silent.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Ugh, this turned out depressing. Apologies for that! Hopefully I can lighten the mood by promising Charlie, Blake and Michael in the next chapter. **

**I hope to bring in all the glee project characters from both seasons, along with the original glee cast eventually, but decided to focus on the contestants of TGP2 to begin with as I'm slightly obsessed with them right now. (Well, who isn't!?)**

**Please leave a review, I'd love to hear any feedback (good or bad!) and will get back to all of you. **

**Drive safely! **

**~Marcalus**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not listening to me. I want to see my girlfriend."

In any other situation, the young nurse would have happily stood in front of three tall, attractive males, but right now she felt rather intimidated.

"I want to see my girlfriend," the panicked boy repeated. "Let me through!" His brow was creased with worry and he was shaking violently.

One of the other boys laid his hand on the first boy's shoulder. His voice was much softer, obviously intended to calm down his friend. "Charlie, let's go to the waiting room. There's nothing they can do to help Aylin if you're in the way."

The third boy turned around and led the other two toward the waiting room, allowing the nurse to exhale loudly and wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead.

* * *

"Abraham? Tyler? What are you doing here?" asked Michael as he walked into the waiting room with Charlie and Blake. Charlie slumped into a chair in the corner of the room, and Blake sat next to him. Across the room, an Asian teen and a shorter, nerdy-looking boy watched them sorrowfully.

"We heard what happened. We were at Nellie's house, just down the road from the hospital so we came straight here when we got a call from the hospital." The Asian boy spoke slowly with tears forming in his eyes. Michael nodded slowly.

"Do you know what happened?" Blake asked. "We were told something about a car crash."

"Well, we all knew that the girls were going out," Tyler began, "but Ali couldn't get there with her chair and everything, and then Nellie… Well, she didn't feel like going out. So the other girls all got in one car, and they were slightly intoxicated and—"

"Okay," Charlie snapped, looking straight at the ground. Michael felt sorry for Charlie. For years, he and Aylin had been flirting non-stop but had refused to admit their true feelings to each other. Only last week had they finally admitted their mutual love for each other, and sparks flew from there. Michael's mind continued to drift until he thought about Nellie.

"Where's Nellie? Why didn't she want to go out this evening? Is she okay? What's wrong?" Michael stopped talking and noticed that the whole group in front of him were looking at him, each with a small smile on their face. Even Charlie.

Tyler was the first to speak. "Someone's in loooove!" he teased.

"No, I just—"

"Just ask her out, dude!" Blake winked.

"Blake, I—"

"Don't wait till it's too late, man," Charlie spoke. "I would feel ten times worse right now if I hadn't told Aylin how I felt about her." Usually Charlie was such a funny, jokey guy, but Michael could hear the utter seriousness in his voice.

"She's gone to see Shanna. She feels guilty that she didn't give her a lift home from the party," Abraham said softly. "I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you went to see her."

Michael nodded silently and left the room. Behind him, he could hear his friends sniggering at how obvious it was that he liked Nellie. That wasn't the case. At all. Nellie was just the only one that really knew Michael. The two told each other everything. They had shared everything since they were young, from toys to their deepest secrets. If only all the others realised that.

* * *

Nellie was sitting in a dark room. There was a small lamp overhead that lit the top of Shanna's head. The nurse told Nellie that she'd be _fine_ and just needed to rest. Nellie hated their optimism. The word _fine_ was so useless. Shanna could wake up and never walk again, or she could completely lose every memory of her friends. Was that _fine_?

"Shanna, I know that you can't hear me, but I just need to talk to someone." Nellie felt slightly stupid talking to her unconscious friend, but at lease she wouldn't be judged. "I usually talk to Michael about things like this, but I know he'll take it the wrong way and people will get hurt. Physically and emotionally." Nellie paused and looked toward the door cautiously. "It's Maxfield." Even the name brought a sting to her throat. Her eyes were glistening, threatening to release tears. "He—He hit me. Shanna, I'm scared. I love him so much, and I can't imagine life without him, but I'm scared. I know that if you were awake, you'd help me, but I can't tell anyone else. They'd resort to violence. Shanna, I miss you. Can you—Can you tell me what to do?" Nellie noticed a small patch of tears forming on the blanket of the bed below her face. "I miss you," Nellie whispered before slowly leaning forward and kissing Shanna on her forehead.

Nellie sat back down and held Shanna's weak hand, her lip still quivering with sadness. She turned to the door as a stream of light flooded the room. Michael appeared in the doorway, nervously looking at Shanna's body. "Can I come in?" he asked. He waited for Nellie's approval and then walked to a spare chair by the bed. "Is Shanna okay?"

"Okay? She's _fine_," Nellie snapped. She noticed Michael jerk back a little, "Sorry, the nurse said she was _fine_ but could still have no memory of us, Michael. What if she doesn't remember us? That's not _fine_."

Nellie felt tears flow down her face again before Michael stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Nellie, she will be more than _fine_. You know our Shanna. She'll be back to perfect in no time at all." Michael struggled to believe his own words, but it seemed to help Nellie. "Everything will be better than _fine_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Woo! Depressing chapters! There will be a little break from the dullness next chapter, so don't fret!**

**So I haven't completely decided on what ships I want for everyone yet. Any ideas are welcome. **

**I don't really know what else to say here, so yeh...**

**Til' next time,**

**~Marcalus**


	3. Chapter 3

"She's waking up!"

Nellie stood outside Shanna's hospital room, wrapped in Michael's arms. Her hands were pressed against the glass and with every breath she exhaled, a warm mist spread across the window, clouding her vision of her friend on the other side. She watched eagerly as Shanna began to flinch. The small movements turned into larger actions. Shanna began to writhe, obviously starting to notice the pain, and Nellie had to turn away and bury her head in Michael's jacket for support.

Nellie stayed silent and still for minutes, but the sounds of Shanna's gasps for breath and the hum of the nurses' conversations kept her dead focussed. Eventually, a nurse exited the room. Nellie lifted her head up and watched the nurse carefully. She was tall and had long, blonde hair. Like Shanna.

"Do you want to come in?"

Nellie looked through the glass at her friend. She was shaking violently and emitting the occasional shriek. The last thing Shanna needed right now was for Nellie to walk in and cry in front of her. Nellie looked away and breathed in deeply, then exhaled. With the out breath, she released her fears and worries. She then steeled herself, her face forming a grimace, and then nodded to the nurse. She reached for Michael's hand and let him lead the way into the room.

* * *

Maxfield wasn't shy. He'd never been quiet, and he couldn't turn away from attention. Tonight was no different. His local pub was running a karaoke night, and Maxfield owned karaoke nights. Standing on a stage and belting a song for his life was what he lived for.

Standing on top of a table, waving the microphone in front of his face, Maxfield slurred the last line of _Greased Lightning._

"Thank you! That song was for my babe, who's sitting out there somewhere," Maxfield grumbled, pointing across the small audience. His hand occasionally stopped at any girl with black hair, and he had to squint to see if it was Nellie. "I—I just want to say that I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Maxfield closed his eyes as he stumbled forward. He tried to regain his balance before collapsing sideways. He then continued to roll off the stage, onto the floor. He picked himself up and scanned the people around him.

"Hey, babe, looking sexy tonight." He winked at a girl nearby. He then turned to another girl and reached for her hand. "Is your daddy a thief? He stole the stars and put them in your eyes, darling," he slurred gruffly. The girl raised her eyebrows. Taking it as a signal to move in, he leaned forward for a kiss. She slapped him.

* * *

Michael sat on the edge of Shanna's bed, still holding Nellie's hand supportively. "Shanna?" He held his mouth open, expecting more words to be released, but no words met the situation. Instead, he just sat, staring at Shanna's bruised face.

"Mi—Mikey," Shanna rasped. "What happened? Why does it hurt?"

Nellie was the next to speak. Compared to the nervous wreck that she had been outside Shanna's room, she now spoke in a calm and collected manner. "You were in a car crash, Shanna. But you're here and safe now."

Michael nodded and added, "You gave Nell and I a bit of a scare, though."

Shanna tried to smile, but winced in pain instead. It was obvious that it was going to take a long time for her injuries to heal completely. "Thank you for being here," the blonde girl spoke, her voice a whisper.

Nellie nodded with a supporting smile before leaning in for a hug. Michael joined in, careful not to put pressure on Shanna's fragile body.

Shanna was first to pull away. She laid back and closed her eyes. Michael listened as her breathing became slower and less strained and watched her chest rise and fall to a steady rhythm.

"She's really okay," Nellie spoke, brushing hair out of Shanna's face. She leaned over and kissed the blonde girl lightly on the cheek carefully. "Shanna's okay."

"Told you!" Michael beamed teasingly. "You should know I'm always right by now."

"You are not!" Nellie grinned back as she stood up. "You've been wrong on so many occasions."

"Like when?" Michael also stood up. He figured Shanna needed time to rest, and he wanted to see how Charlie was holding up.

"Uhh, every time you say calculus is cool," Nellie teased. She turned and took one last look at Shanna before continuing the conversation with Michael.

"Calculus _is_ cool," he whined back.

Nellie smiled as she walked out the room behind Michael. As the door closed, she reached for Michael's arm and hooked hers around his. "Shanna's going to be fine, isn't she." It was no longer a question, but a statement.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in like, ages, but School's started again, so that must come first before writing. Updates will be infrequent, but I'll upload whenever I can. **

**As always, feel free to review and let me know what you think! I love hearing everyone's feedback!**

**~Marcalus**


	4. Chapter 4

Abraham always knew Lily Mae as a sweet, innocent, yet motivated girl. He imagined that a car crash would destroy her idea of life. Apparently not.

In front of him, Lily was standing, hands slammed down on the receptionist's desk, screaming and cursing.

"Hey, hey, Lily? What are you doing?" Abraham asked, running over to her. He put down the coffees that he had just bought for his friends in the waiting room.

"Discharging myself! That's what I'm doing." Lily had fire in her eyes, which didn't quite match the hospital gown she was wearing.

"Whoa, what!? You only got here a few hours ago, and you were out cold then," Abraham said.

"Do I look like I need any medical treatment? Do I look ill or injured to you?" Lily protested loudly. She obviously hadn't yet looked in the mirror at the scars on her face.

"Lily, calm down." Abraham spoke softly and mesmerizingly. Somehow, it managed to bring down Lily's mood a little. "Now go back to your hospital bed, and I'll bring the others to come visit you."

Lily pouted. "Why can't I just be discharged already? I'm perfectly okay."

Abraham nodded. "I'm sure you are, but it's best to be safe. We don't want you passing out when there's no nurses around to help you."

Lily opened her mouth to protest but shut it again. She looked down and noticed the coffees Abraham had been carrying earlier. "You win… But only if I can have one of the coffees."

Abraham sighed sarcastically and offered her one.

* * *

In the waiting room, Blake, Charlie and Tyler sat in silence. Usually, Tyler would entertain them with a joke or celebrity impression, but right now, there was nothing that could lighten the mood.

Blake still had an arm slung over Charlie's shoulder, while Tyler was lying on the chairs next to him.

"You know what? We need to do something. We can't just sit waiting for the girls to get better. It could take weeks," Blake said eagerly. Tyler grunted, and Charlie ignored him.

"There's nothing we can do." Tyler sighed pessimistically, running a hand through his thick brown hair.

"What about something for the girls when they get out of hospital? We could make them a card?" Blake maintained his eagerness.

"That is the worst idea I've heard ever," Tyler responded before adding a quick, "No offence."

"We could…" Blake paused as he tried to think of an idea. The three sat in silence. Blake bit his nails in thought, listening to Tyler humming a melodic tune.

"That's it! We can sing a song!" Blake beamed "You sing in Glee Club, Tyler—Charlie and I do, too. We can get Michael, Nellie and Abraham involved, too. It'll be awesome!" Blake reached a new level of excitement, his eyes glistening. Tyler just sighed, cutting his humming.

Tyler sat up, deep in thought. "That could work." He paused. "But what would we sing?"

"Well, anything. It's the gesture that they'll appreciate." Blake smiled. "Are you in?"

Tyler nodded eagerly, and Charlie gave an approving grunt.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over, Ali." Mario spoke shakily, sitting on his sofa opposite the blonde-haired girl in a wheelchair. The two were very close, mainly because they were the only two in their school that had to cope with such severe disabilities.

"It's okay." Ali spoke softly, with a supportive tone to her voice. "What's wrong, Mario?"

The blind boy held his head in his hands. His arms were shaking violently. "It's stupid, but everything people say gets to me. I can't deal with the constant fear of not knowing who's standing round the corner and if they're going to hurt me."

Ali watched helplessly as Mario let tears fall down his cheeks. She pushed herself forward and laid a hand gently on his forearm. He flinched at the feeling, which gave Ali an indication of the fear he was feeling.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe here, Mario. You're in your own home, your parents are upstairs, and I'm here… You're safe." Ali was moved by Mario's story but wanted to dig deeper into what was upsetting him. "What are people doing to scare you?"

Mario was reluctant to reply, but he trusted Ali to comfort him. "They—They trip me over, and they push me around and down stairs. One of them keeps taking my walking cane. I know it's the same person; I recognise his voice."

Ali was impressed with Mario's ability to distinguish people by their voices. "Mario, you're an amazing person, you don't deserve any of that. You need to let someone know. Tell the teachers or your parents." Ali waited for a reply, but Mario stayed silent. "You can't just bottle it up; you need to face this head on," Ali pushed.

Mario nodded slowly. "I know, but I don't know what those guys will do once the teachers have left. I'm scared it's going to make it worse."

Ali thought for a moment before responding. "Well, I'll be your personal bodyguard. It's bad enough bullying a blind kid, but they'd never hurt a girl in a wheelchair. I'll help you, Mario. They'll stop, I promise."

Mario felt himself welling with tears once again, but this time with appreciation. He pushed himself to the edge of the sofa and reached forward to hug his new bodyguard.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay, I got another chapter up already! Hope you loved the Ali-awesomeness, and there'll be even more of her next chapter!**

**Well, we had our first Glee reference, and there's more to come too!**

**Stay tuned!**

**~Marcalus**


	5. Chapter 5

Shanna stood at the window of the waiting room, next to Nellie. Her other friends had gone to see Lily. For the first time in her life, Shanna was truly thankful to feel the beams of a summer's sunrise brush across her face. The red sky hid her bruises and scars in her reflection.

"Nellie, I need to talk to you," Shanna spoke slowly, edging cautiously toward the chairs whilst leaning on her friend for support. Once they were seated, Shanna continued. "I know something's wrong. You've hardly spoken all morning; you haven't eaten anything for breakfast, and you leave the room whenever Charlie mentions his love for Aylin." Shanna reached for Nellie's hand and squeezed it gently.

"There—There's something," Nellie began reluctantly. She refused to make eye contact with Shanna while speaking. "It's Maxfield. I tried telling you last night before you were awake because I didn't know who else to tell."

Shanna reached across Nellie's body to hold onto her shoulders. "You can tell me anything, Nellie, I promise. I'll help you. What happened between you and Maxfield?"

Nellie felt a little comforted by Shanna's words, but she still felt deep fear inside. She opened her mouth, feeling her warm, moist breath dancing on her tongue as she spoke. Her voice was barely a whisper, but she didn't notice over the memory of her boyfriend's hand lashing across her face. Nellie fell silent, trying to make sense of Shanna's expressionless face. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth formed a small 'O' shape. The blonde girl leaned forward slowly, wrapping her arms around Nellie protectively.

"You have to get out of there," Shanna finally spoke, letting go of the smaller girl. "I understand that you don't want people knowing about it, but that relationship can't go on." Nellie nodded silently. "I'll talk to him if you want."

Nellie looked at her friend appreciatively. She mouthed _thank you_ back to her, but no sound escaped her lips.

* * *

Ali wheeled herself into the canteen after mathematics class. For lunch, the cooks had piled a large helping of curry onto her plate. Ali hated curry. She looked around the buzzing room for any sign of her friends, but they obviously hadn't arrived yet. She pulled herself to the closest table that was mainly empty. The only other people at the table were a fierce ginger cheerleader and a nerdy looking boy. Ali smiled at the two briefly before scanning the room again. She had not yet seen Mario today, and Dani wasn't in mathematics class. Ali was eating lunch alone.

Barely into the pile of gloop on her plate, Ali was interrupted by a large number of jocks approaching the other two people at her table. There must have been twenty or even thirty of them!

"I heard you two joined the gleek club," one jock spat bitterly.

"Well, we're here to make your life a living hell," another one finished.

A third one swiped the plate from underneath the ginger cheerleader's nose and threw it on the floor. At the same time, another jock knocked the nerd's plate of gloop onto his lap. The boy yelped and jumped up, revealing a brown stain on his skinny jeans from the gloop.

Ali was infuriated as the bullies continued to mock the two second year students. The jocks suddenly fell silent. Ali looked across again. The jocks were now lined up, holding cups of the slush drink served in the cafeteria. Ali could only watch in disbelief as the bullies slowly poured the ice cold drinks all over their two victims. This routine was obviously well-rehearsed as the jocks emptied their cups, and then ran back to the nearby slushie machine for more, which maintained a constant attack on the two students, now cowering against the wall.

Finally thrown over the edge, Ali wheeled herself over to the jocks.

"Pour one more slushie over them, and I swear I'll charge at you in this chair and run you over one by one," Ali's voice cracked with anger, and she held intense eye contact with the jock closest to her.

"Whoa! Sorry, Cripple." He beckoned to the rest of his friends.

Ali wheeled herself backwards to her plate. Thinking that she was backing down, the jock followed her. When Ali reached the table, she grabbed her plate and launched it at the bully in one swift motion. "Leave them alone," she reiterated.

The jock shook a little, trying to regain his composure. "It's okay; we'll get them when Wheels isn't around."

Once the bullies had left, Ali turned to the second year students. They were a year older than her, but she still felt pity toward them.

"I'm Ali; I'm in my first year here, and I use a wheelchair!" Ali spoke excitedly, almost patronisingly. The two students looked at each other blankly.

"Um, I'm Cameron, and this is Marissa. We're in our second year and… Um, we can walk?" the nerd offered. Ali just smiled with delight.

"That's great! So, you're in the glee club? That's amazing!" Ali answered.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun." The ginger girl—Marissa—replied.

"Wow, I'm thinking of joining, too. I love to sing." Ali waved her arms in the air with excitement. "One day, I'm going to be a star!" She beamed. "It would be great to have some friends in glee club if I joined. It was great meeting you both, Marissa and Cameron!" she said before turning and leaving without a proper goodbye. The other two students looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Don't you just LOVE Ali!? Her happy personality just makes me smile.**

**Umm... i'm not sure what else to say other than... hope you enjoyed :')**

**~Marcalus**


	6. Chapter 6

Blake had been enjoying a rather delicious breakfast in the hospital canteen with Tyler, Michael and Abraham when they were disrupted by an excited Lily bouncing into the room, screaming excitedly that Taryn was awake. The four boys looked at each other with joy.

"That's great," Tyler's smile faded to a frown, "but we haven't finished rehearsing our song that we're going to sing to you girls yet." Lily returned a puzzled face.

"Okay, we were going to sing a song to you girls when you were all awake, but we're nowhere near finished yet," Blake answered her look. "But it's okay. The main thing is that you're all getting better."

The five of them stood and left the canteen, briskly walking toward the emergency unit. Their path included many twists and turns, passing grieving relatives of the hospital's patients. Blake wondered how Lily knew her way back through this maze of dazzling white walls and a strong smell of antibiotic that didn't quite agree with the breakfast he just ate. Along the way, they passed a solemn looking Charlie who had obviously not slept.

"Taryn's awake!" Michael called joyfully, but he was met with no response.

Finally reaching a small room, Lily stopped. She turned to the nurse by the door. "Can we go in and see her?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course. Mother and baby are just fine."

The five teenagers stared at the nurse blankly. "Baby?" Abraham questioned.

"Well, of course not yet," the nurse responded with a soft, patronising tone. "I guess I should have said mother and bump are fine. It's a bit of a miracle they both made it, but they're both here and—"

"No, Taryn's not pregnant," Michael cut in.

Blake stepped back and looked through the window into the room. Yes, it was Taryn in the room, sitting upright and looking right back at him guiltily.

"So can we see her then?" Lily asked again.

The nurse nodded silently and stepped aside, lips pursed.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Hannah, and I'm auditioning for glee club."

The ginger girl stood on an empty stage. At the back of the auditorium, she could see the silhouette of Mr. Schuester. She waited a moment and watched him sit back. Hannah wasn't really much of a singer, but it was something that made her happy, so she didn't mind losing her last ounce of dignity joining the club. She was already used to the frequent slushie. She was a prime target whenever a gleek wasn't around, so there wasn't much to lose at all by joining glee club really, just a few hours after school.

**You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me,**

**You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing.**

**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded,**

**You, picking on the weaker man.**

**Well, you can take me down, with just one single blow,**

**But you don't know what you don't know.**

Hannah burst into the chorus, excitedly singing the lyrics. She was a huge fan of Taylor Swift, and this song was her favourite to sing in the shower. It was the first time she was singing in public, but she felt so natural performing onstage.

**Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean,**

**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

As she finished her solo, Hannah looked back up to Mr. Schue. He nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Hannah. Rehearsals start tomorrow after school," he spoke.

Hannah giggled. "Thank you, sir!" She then spun around and bounced off the stage with an excited screech.

* * *

Taryn sat rigid in her bed, looking dazed and guilty as her visitors arrived. Lily, Michael and Blake hung by the door while Tyler and Abraham rushed straight to her.

"Hey," Tyler began.

"Why didn't you tell us, girl?" Abraham questioned accusingly.

"Abraham," Taryn wheezed. It was obvious that she wasn't taking to the antibiotic drugs well. "I didn't know. It was a few weeks ago at the most." She coughed violently before continuing, her voice getting weaker. "I would have told you, though."

Tyler looked from Taryn to Abraham. The three of them were old friends since pre-school. When they reached senior school, the other two transferred to Carmel High. They still got on well, but Tyler still relished the rare occasion that the three of them were together.

"Who's the father?" Abraham asked, dragging Tyler back from the memories.

"I'm tired. I don't want to talk," Taryn responded with heat returning to her voice. She held fierce eye contact with Abraham. The two of them were strong, but this time Abraham gave in.

"Fine. But we're here, Taryn. Remember me and Tyler, your old friends. We love you and are always here," Abraham said coldly. He looked away and walked out of the room.

"Get better soon," Tyler spoke, kissing Taryn on the head. He turned and followed Michael, Lily and Blake to the door. Before he left, he turned back. "We do love you, Taryn. We never stopped." With that, he left.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, I know I haven't updated in AGEEESSSS and I suck for that, but I have no excuse except laziness._

_I'll try and update ASAP, but it's my final year at school, so work has to come first._

_Love y'all!_

_~Marcalus_


End file.
